1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to digital imaging systems, and relates more particularly to a system and method for efficient transfer of image data to a service provider.
2. Description of the Background Art
Implementing an effective and efficient method for transferring image data to a service provider is a significant consideration of designers and manufacturers of digital imaging systems. Captured images from some digital cameras are now able to produce photographic prints that are comparable in quality to prints produced from traditional film cameras. However, unlike traditional film processing, there is currently insufficient infrastructure for simple and low-cost processing of digital image data. Digital image data is not necessarily embodied in a permanent physical medium, as opposed to a roll of film that must be physically transported to a service provider for developing and generating photographic prints. An exposed roll of film typically may be deposited with a service provider by hand or by mail.
Digital image data, like any other type of digital data, may be easily copied from one storage medium to another, and may be transmitted over numerous types of communication channels. However, many people may not be technically sophisticated enough to utilize digital image data to produce photographic prints. Other people may not be willing to invest in expensive equipment and/or software for generating high quality photographic prints from digital image data.
Traditional film processing services are available in a wide variety of locations, from specialty photography retailers to supermarkets and discount stores. Currently there are no equivalents to these convenient points of access to service providers for the processing of digital image data. Some potential users of devices that capture digital images may be discouraged from taking advantage of the unique features of digital images because of the insufficient infrastructure for processing digital image data. Thus, implementing an effective and efficient system and method for transferring digital image data to a service provider remains a significant consideration of designers and manufacturers of digital imaging systems.